warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 24
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 23 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 25}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 24. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Sandsturm *Rußpelz *Wolkenschweif *Buntgesicht *Weißpelz *Graustreif *Langschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Farnpelz *Bernsteinpfote *Tüpfelblatt *Tigerstern *Halbgesicht *Dunkelstreif Ereignisse Tod *Buntgesicht Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Der Feind, der niemals schläft Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ***Schlangenfelsen Tiere *Eichhörnchen *Hund **Meute *Kaninchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *ausgerissene Kralle Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, WindClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Silbervlies, SternenClan, Krähenfraß, SchattenClan, DonnerClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Stellvertreter, Mentor, Heiler, Junges *Zeit: Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig", "dämlicher Fellball", "Der SternenClan möge dich beschützen." Wissenswertes *Seite 300: "(...), trottete zu ihr und hockte (...)" - Statt zu ihr müsste es "zum Nesselfleck" heißen, da im Original die Rede von to the nettle patch ist (vgl. Seite 276 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 300: Der Satzrest "(...) between us (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 277 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 301: Der Satzrest "(...). I thought (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 277 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 302: Der Satz "He suddenly felt that he would always be happy if he could stay like that forever." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Plötzlich merkte/spürte er, dass er immer glücklich sein könnte, wenn er für immer so bliebe.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Plötzlich spürte er, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als immer so zu bleiben." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 278 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 302: Der Satzrest "(...) he knew that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 278 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 303: Der Satzteil "(...), Fireheart agreed." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), stimmte Feuerherz zu.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), antwortete Feuerherz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 279 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 303: Der Satzrest "(...), at least." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 279 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 303: "Rußpelz schnurrte zustimmend." - Statt schnurrte müsste es "murmelte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von murmured ist (vgl. Seite 279 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 304: "(...), und hob erfreut den Kopf (...)" - Statt hob (...) den Kopf müsste es "sein Herz bebte erfreut" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his heart lifted in joy ist (vgl. Seite 280 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 304: "(...) möge dich beschützen." - Statt beschützen müsste es "begleiten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von go with you ist (vgl. Seite 280 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 305: "(...) trottete dann über die Lichtung zu (...)" - Statt über die Lichtung müsste es "durch den Bau" heißen, da zum einen im Original die Rede von across the den ist und Feuerherz zum anderen den Kriegerbau gar nicht verlassen hat und demnach auch gar nicht auf der Lichtung sein kann (vgl. Seite 281 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 305: Der Satzrest "(...) need you, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 281 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 306: "(...) zuckte unruhig." - Statt unruhig müsste es "gereizt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von irritably ist (vgl. Seite 282 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 306: "(...), aber das machen wir auf (...)" - Statt wir müsste es "ich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I'll do it ist (vgl. Seite 282 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 306: Das Wort den vom Satz "Ja, den dürft (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 282 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 307: "(...) mit heiserer und nervöser Stimme (...)" - Statt nervöser müsste es "angespannter" oder "gepresster" heißen, da im Original die Rede von strained ist (vgl. Seite 283 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 307: Der Satzrest "(...) to sniff at (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 283 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 308: Der Satz "He shuddered." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es schauderte ihn.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er schüttelte sich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 284 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 308: "(...) müssen die Spur umlenken!" - Statt umlenken müsste es "unterbrechen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von break ist (vgl. Seite 283 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 311: Buntgesichts Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 287 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 24 Kategorie:Verweise